powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight After Knights
Knight After Knights is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This marks the first appearance of the Gold Ranger's Dino Drive mode. Synopsis The Rangers must demonstrate their value to persuade their latest ally, the Gold Ranger, but find they do not have the willpower to do so when one of Sledge's monsters steals their courage. Plot The episode opens up with Fury finding himself on his knees on Sledge's ship. Infuriated over the loss of the Ptera Zord, and the fact there are now six rangers, Sledge unleashes the criminal Bones on Fury. Using his powers, Bones takes away Fury's backbone, reducing him to a sniveling coward. Inspired by the results, Sledge sends Bones down to Earth. Back at base, Tyler is contributing to his dad's journal, saddened over the fact it was Ivan inside Fury, and no closer to finding his old man. Ivan is introduced to the charging station and decides to leave quickly, not believing the Rangers can be as noble warriors as he is. It is here Bones attacks and the rangers go into action. Bones escapes initially, only to find the other male rangers robbed of their courage. Discouraged, Ivan goes on his own recruitment drive where he manages to get a crossing guard, a magician, an old lady, a tuba player, and a referee to join him on his quest. Shelby is furious over what happened and realizes she needs to go stop Bones on her own. Ivan charges into battle after his new team bails almost instantly, and without morphing. Shelby arrives on a Dino-cycle and shows her they are brave. This is proven true as after a pep talk from Keeper, the boys show up and destroy the jar that kept their courage in it. The six rangers team up and Shelby and Ivan team up to end Bones. Sledge orders the Magna Beam to be fired and Bones is super sized. The rangers summon the megazords and quickly destroy him working together. Back at the Cafe, Ivan tells the story of how he obtained the energem, only for him to be interrupted by the arrival of a burger. Instantly enjoying his meal, he joins Koda in getting fries. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra * Paul Harrop - Fury * Estevez Gillespie - Curio * Robert Mignault - Bones * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice * Bruce Phillips - Crossing Guard * Felix Becroft - Magician * Margaret Blay - Elderly Woman Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Ptera (Ptera Saber), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Dino Cycle, Tricera + Ptera (Dino Morpher Blast), Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors * When Bones takes away the four Rangers' courage and Curio walks up to scare them, a white smudge overlays him. This was most likely an edit to remove words as there was a building in the background. * After Fury absorbs Sir Ivan into his body, the fur collar around his neck disappears. * When Ivan said "Shelby", the subtitles incorrectly referred to him as Tyler. * When Bones took both Fury and the Rangers' backbones, they could somehow still stand upright. Notes *The crossing guard's actor, Bruce Phillips, also played Andrews, Summer Landsdown's butler from the two-part episode Ranger Yellow from Power Rangers RPM. *For the first time in Dino Charge, there are 2 Megazords against a monster. *This marks the first appearance of the Gold Ranger's Dino Drive Mode. *Fury will return in Rise of a Ranger. *Bones (Dino Charge)takes his name from the Monster of the Day, Bones (MMPR) in the episode High Five. See Also (fight footage & story)